Slender Three
by iiShuChan
Summary: Has he really returned again or has stress, worry, and guilt paid it's toll on everyone? When a nation goes missing, it takes everyone she knows to save her. But is what they're seeing just their imaginations running a muck, or has he actually returned? Is The Operator unbeatable after all? Rated M for possible blood and gore. Mostly USUK. Proxy now included.
1. Chapter 1

**Do I know the ending? Nope. Do I know why Slender Man is back? Other than the fact that he's a supernatural being, nope. Do I know why I'm ACTUALLY making a third? Nope. But I am. And here it is. People asked, so I'm slaving away to make them happy. Hopefully though, I can drag this one out just a tad bit longer without falling behind in plot value. Like I always do... So, let's give it a shot, shall we?**

**Disclaimer: As always, I own nothing involving Hetalia nor Slender Man. All I actually own the rights to is Czech and Slovak (and I hope you guys love them so~).**

* * *

Trees lined the beaten pathway in the dense woods that currently outstretched ahead. Not a single soul could be found and what was worse, the one soul he was in search for wasn't located here either. The boy had gotten a text early in the morning, around four, from the one person he was hoping to found out here. They had said there wasn't anything to worry about and that getting others involved would be useless, but they were okay and well and would return shortly before adding 'I love you' at the end. Though this behavior was typical of this person, it wasn't like them to send a message like this. It was short and simple and got straight to the point and whatever had happened, they clearly wanted to solve it alone. But that was damned near impossible with her. She was short-tempered and threw tantrums and when she didn't get her way, she grew angry quickly and if she wasn't alone her anger could cause her demise. If that were possible for nations.

Heaving a sigh, the boy ran a hand through his blonde bangs before placing his flashlight in his mouth to readjust his hair tie. As if on cue, his phone gave a light 'blip' in his pocket as he received another message. Pulling it out hastily, he groaned as he realized it wasn't from the person he was wanting to hear from the most.

_'Sender: Ivan _

_Subject: Any luck?_

_I was wondering if you had found her yet. Please do call your uncle before I travel to Germany myself and ring his damned neck~.'_

"Uncle Gilbert must be calling him nonstop for me to receive a message like this," he lightly laughed before typing out a quick reply and pocketing his cell.

Giving one last look around the forest, his hopes started to shatter. He had searched almost everywhere and she was nowhere to be found. The bathrooms in the opposite direction were locked and there had been nothing but trees for miles and as he looked up into the sky, he realized the sun was already starting to set and the blue had been stained a beautiful orange-ish color. And being in the middle of the woods like this, a sunset could prove as a roadblock. His sister was indeed spontaneous. She liked to go out and do things when she wanted, hardly ever contacting anyone until she felt like it. So this wasn't the first time Mikhail has had to go off in search for his older sister. But what was strange was the fact that she had contacted him from a forest. When had she started to hang out in forests? And what other nation could she be with to do something such as this? His phone made another small 'blip' noise, causing the boy to jump. He pulled it out again and scanned over the I.D, giving a huge smile as he recognized the name.

_'Sender: Annie_

_Subject: Czechie._

_He sees you.'_

Furrowing his brows, Mikhail studied the small text for some time. What was Annessa talking about? Who sees him? As he begun to click buttons on his phone, attempting to ask her what it was she meant, his phone cut off. He blinked. That was strange. Holding down the 'End' button, he awaited for the screen to come alive with light again. But nothing happened. This was more bizarre. It was fully charged, he knew it was! As he stood there, removing and reinserting the battery, holding down the 'End' button, he realized that nothing was going to convince this phone to cut back on. And looking up at the sky once more, he knew walking in the forest at night would be difficult, even with his unused flashlight still in hand.

"Best go home then, I suppose..." he mumbled lowly to himself before turning around.

But as he turned, he wasn't met with the sight of the road that led into the distance and back to the picnic area where his car was parked. Oh no. He was met with black. Black fabric, to be exact. And as he looked up, his eyesight landed on the palest face he, or anyone he knew, had ever seen. As his blue eyes widened, the long, slender hand of the other being in front of him, rose into the air, poised and ready to grab.

* * *

"Ya know, if I don't get a call from someone, I'm gonna beat some ass...!"

Ludwig rolled his eyes as he huffed, putting his pen down for the eighth time that evening, "Gilbert, if you're that worried then just go to their house. If he's not there then you've got your answer."

"But that's too much trouble..!" the other occupant of the study whined as he slumped down onto the couch near the phone.

Giving a short snort, the other Germanic nation opened his mouth to retort to Gilbert's obvious laziness until they both heard the front door swing open loudly before banging back in place. Before either could make a move to stand and see what had caused the ruckus, they both heard loud, frantic footsteps make their way up the stairs and burst into the study and they were met with the sight of a rather panicked Mikhail.

"Mikhail, what happened?" Gilbert all but yelled as he leaped up to meet the young nation.

"I'll get him something to drink, calm him down," ordered the other as he stood as well before turning to the shorter, "Had you run all the way here?"

"A-Ano..."

Narrowing his eyes, Ludwig nodded at Gilbert before leaving the room as said 'awesome' nation motioned for the other to sit on the couch, "What the hell happened? Where's Annie?"

"I-I...ran into this man...in the woods..."

"Yeah, so? We're nations, not like any normal man can harm us, really."

Giving a humorless laugh, Mikhail looked up at his uncle, "He wasn't a normal man... He was more than seven feet tall and he wore a suit and tie and...his face..."

"...Face...?" Gilbert asked carefully as dread and knowing bubbled up in the pit of his stomach."

"He didn't have one..."

* * *

Once the younger nation was thoroughly calmed down, Gilbert paced the room in utter awe. More of fear than awe, but he wouldn't admit to that. How could this happen? A third time? Hadn't Arthur and Alfred fixed that? Ivan sure vouched for it! He had witnessed it, after all and the three of them were very content with relaying the story once they had returned. Mikhail watched as his uncle paced in front of him as he held the cup Ludwig had returned with a moment ago. He could tell something was wrong with Gilbert but he wasn't entirely sure how to ask. Ludwig had inquired about it upon his entrance into the study, but Gilbert had dodged the question and resumed pacing, forcing Ludwig to drop the subject entirely before handing over the cup and announcing he'd fix Mikhail something to eat and retreating back out of the study. Furrowing his brows as he watched the pace quicken considerably, Mikhail huffed. Confusion was only a mild description of what he was feeling right now. At first, the young nation was sure what he saw was only a figment of his imagination. That what he saw was just a trick his mind was playing, forcing him to see something that wasn't there. He was, of course, worried about his older sister. Where she could be, what she could be up to. The stress and worry just got the better of him and formed into a sick game his mind had taken enjoyment in. That's all.

"Uncle Prusko, is there a problem? I'm not sure I understand what's going on..."

Looking up, Gilbert met his nephew's gaze, "Uhm...it would be best if you asked Arthur...actually."

"...But...why?"

"It just would. And don't mention this to Luddy. Ever. At least not yet. Let me process this before you say anything," the older warned, facing Mikhail completely.

Still not fully understanding, all Mikhail could do was nod, "Alright...I won't tell him..."

But that didn't stop his curiosity. And he'd be damned if he didn't find this out. For Annessa's sake.

* * *

Getting to Arthur's house was always easy. During World War II, him and his older twin was passed over to Arthur first as a caretaker and Mikhail was rather proud of calling the once 'Great British Empire' his father, even though Ludwig was his real father (as much a father one nation could be to another nation, that is). He and Arthur always got along and their relationship was relatively exceptional. Of course Arthur might be disappointed in some of the choices he and Annessa had made over the years, but they always talked. If Mikhail needed to get something off his chest, 'Papa Anglie' was the one he ran to first.

As the doorbell rang, he could hear the meow of the cat and graceful footsteps before the door opened and he was greeted with a warm smile. Exchanging hellos, Arthur moved aside to let the younger in before closing the door and leading the other blond into the living room. He asked the usual question of the type of beverage the Czech would want and Mikhail would always announce how much he'd love some of that wonderful Earl Grey he hardly ever got and Arthur would retrieve it as he always would. But this conversation they were about to hold was going to be extremely different from their usual. And Mikhail wasn't quite sure how to approach it.

"So, love, what brings you here? You haven't visited me in a while!" Arthur laughed lightly, taking a sip of his tea.

Looking around for any sign of Alfred, Mikhail let out a sigh, "Annie's missing..."

"Probably just her usual act for attention, you know how that goes, dear," the Brit huffed, waving it off.

"No..." came the response, "I think it's different this time..."

"Different how...?" Arthur asked carefully.

Mikhail slowly explained the events of what had happened the night before. How he had gotten a text from his sister, expecting it to be the usual, 'I'm out, see you soon' and was quick to ignore it. A few hours after he left his phone to its own musing, Mikhail got the feeling that this time...he should check it. So he did. And it was entirely different from her usual. In an instant, Mikhail started to get an extremely horrible feeling. 'Something was wrong' kind of feeling. And so, he went in search for her like he had done numerous of times. Arthur listened to the chain of events carefully, expression not really changing or morphing into much of anything, and giving little 'hums' here and there. But once Mikhail had mentioned the faceless man that he was sure was just his imagination going wild, Arthur changed. The teacup the Brit was holding had been dropped and the tea sloshed out onto the carpet below before he was up and out of his chair in search for his own mobile. As if the strange way Gilbert had taken the news didn't confuse Mikhail enough, this was way out of the normal. Arthur wasn't spooked by much. It usually took the sight of actual blood to get Arthur started. But one mention of the faceless man in black had Arthur in a frenzy in a matter of seconds.

"Papa, what's wrong?" hot on his heels, Mikhail followed Arthur into the kitchen.

"None of us told you? Ivan didn't? You live right next to him!"

Blinking, Mikhail shook his head, unsure of what Arthur was actually talking about, "I'm not sure I understand, Papa..."

He gave a sigh before raking his hands through his hair, "Mikhail, love...you've just gotten yourself into something extremely dangerous..."

"D-Dangerous...?"

"Yes!" Arthur all but shrieked, "You were taught better than to go out in the woods alone anyway! What were you thinking, didn't you call anyone?"

"You know I do, I always do when Annie pulls her stunts! But it's all so normal by now that Uncle Prusko and Papa Rusko don't even blink at the mention of it happening!"

"And you didn't think to tell them where it was you were going? I know Gilbert would have accompanied you!" scolded the Brit, stomping his foot down on the tiled floor of the kitchen.

"I didn't think the location was of any importance at the time..."

They lapsed into silence as Arthur retrieved his phone and went into his contacts and pressed the call button. Mikhail watched in mild confusion, which by now wasn't a shock, before sitting down at the island. He could hear Alfred pick up on the other end and all Arthur had said was 'get home now' before announcing Mikhail was at their house. The phone was then hung up and discarded on the island counter top.

"What's going on?"

Arthur looked up at the young boy before giving a rather weak smile, "For this conversation, I believe it to be best that he be here."

"Why are you and Gilbert acting so oddly? I don't understand! You have to tell me something! Does that man have something to do with Annessa not coming home yet or what?!" this was starting to get ridiculous and he was starting to end up more confused than he was the night before.

"Could you wait until Alfred gets home?"

"No. I can't. That's my sister out there! We've been together since day one and we're all each other have had since!"

"Mikhail, don't start on your childhood, you know as a nation the childhood part of our lives are the hardest and I don't need you bringing that into this. This isn't the time."

He sighed, given enough time, Mikhail was going to turn into Annessa, pointing fingers like this, "I'm not... I'm just frustrated... She's my older sister, Papa. She's taken care of me since before I can remember and before Gilbert found us. I don't want to lose her. I know it's not exactly possible for us to die, but she may not come back. Or may not be able to come back. I need help!"

"And I'm trying to give you that help, Mikhail!" the other argued, "Calm down. I'm just as worried as you are, okay? But you can't fight with me on this. If we're going to solve this then I need you to calm down."

Giving another small huff, Mikhail let his head drop into his hands. The worry and guilt were starting to weigh on him heavily. He should have made her stay home more often and this wouldn't have become a habit. She wouldn't be in danger. She would be home, where she belongs, with her family. Not lost in the woods with a faceless man in a black business suit running around. Does that man even run? And furthermore, what was it about that man that had freaked Gilbert and Arthur out? Would Alfred react in the same manner? If so, how would that give Mikhail any answers? Another panic attack was not something Mikhail needed right now. If he were to witness another one he may begin to have one himself. His asthma was already giving him grief today!

"Babe? What's wrong?" came the sound of Alfred's worried voice as he entered the home and sauntered into the kitchen. He gave Arthur a small peck before going to Mikhail and giving him the usual deathly hold he called a hug.

"Mikhail saw Him."

"Saw who?"

"Him," Arthur emphasized.

As if something clicked, Alfred tensed as his eyes clouded over. He gave Mikhail a worried look, "Mikhail...? You saw Him?"

And yet, more confusion, "Bloody Christ, you two! Who is 'Him'?!"

* * *

**And so begins the first chapter of the most un-highly anticipated Slender Three! I hope everyone enjoyed this elongated first chapter! Reviews make me smile! (I need smiles right now)**

**Prusko - Prussia**

**Rusko- Russia**

**Anglie- England**

**Love, ShuChan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia nor Slender Man. All I own are Czech and Slovak.**

* * *

Mikhail was an avid believer in anything supernatural or paranormal, ghosts being his forte. But something such as this was beyond any level of 'supernatural' he'd ever heard of. When he was younger and him and his sister was given to Ivan during the bombing on London, Ivan had told them stories of a man such as this. Though Toris had filled in major plot holes, it was still something him, Annessa, and Ivan did as sort of a 'family' and thus had given them the idea of actually joining the Soviet Union afterward, seemingly to oddly enjoy being around Ivan. But for the man to actually be real was for some reason...too farfetched...for Mikhail. Now ghosts, magic, even aliens, were all acceptable considering who he had gown up around. But a seven foot, six armed, faceless man?

Giving a small laugh, Mikhail looked between his two other father figures, "You two have absolutely lost it. A seven-foot tall man tried to kill you four years ago? Papa...I don't know if I can believe that."

"Gilbert and Ludwig know about him too, dude," Alfred interjected, sliding his hands into his front pockets, "It's not as weird as you may think. If you ask around enough, mainly any of the nations that parented you and Annie, you'd hear some stories."

Another laugh, "I know Uncle Lovino didn't get pulled along in it!"

But his accusation was met with only silence.

"...He was...?"

"And you know how hard it is to convince him to converse with most of us," Arthur said with a quick roll of his eyes.

"So...Annie...?"

Giving the young boy a rather sympathetic smile, Alfred embraced him tightly, "Don't worry. We'll get her back. I'm sure he hasn't hurt her."

"But why...? What caused him to take interest in her...?"

"The tragic childhood you two had is a factor. That's the reason he goes after people older than ten," announced the Brit in a matter of fact tone, "You two were tossed around between nations during World War II and didn't really have a home. You didn't develop a government until you two had joined the Soviet Union-"

"Which I'm still pissed about, dude!"

"...and begun a small army of your own. Annessa has always been pissed at Ludwig since then and doesn't know how to let it go. That may be the reason he targeted her. Not to mention he could still be a little ticked off at us for the last two times and getting at a nation each of us had a part in bringing up would be the best way to get us out there," Arthur finally finished, watching Mikhail carefully.

"But...that's not her fault... That's just how she is," he choked out, feeling the lump in his throat grow bigger. Worry always got the best of the young Czech nation.

"And that's one of the factors that draws him to someone. Love, this is extremely dangerous. You can't do this on your own."

Scoffing, Mikhail stomped his foot lightly, "I can't leave her out there!"

"Mikhail, man, I suggest listening to us this time. This isn't something you're used to," advised the North American nation, "You need to cool it before jumping into this one."

"But-"

"Mikhail, I taught you better than to beg."

Heaving a sigh, Mikhail slumped down onto the stool near the island. Annessa was out there. Somewhere. And he had to find her no matter what and nothing anyone said was going to stop him. This so-called 'Slender Man' wasn't going to whisk his sister away to God knows where without him at least attempting to save her. She had practically raised him from the moment they were given the will to breathe. She had been his protector for an entire lifetime. He refused to lose her now. Without saying a word, the blonde stood up and looked both of his former caretakers in the eyes.

"I'm asking Ivan to help me then."

Arthur stared at him in confusion for a second or so, "Mikhail, we can help you. Just not right now."

"Well, I know Ivan can. And you both know he wouldn't hesitate. Not after everything we went through as a family."

"But Czechie, we are a family," Alfred choked out, blue orbs filled with hurt.

"You are, but I need to do this quickly. If this supposed 'Slender Man' is real and he has her then I can't wait."

Ignoring the protests from both men in the kitchen, the Czech native paced out of the house quickly and slipped into his rental car and sped off. Ivan would have answers. He would also act faster.

* * *

Ivan sat in his living room peacefully. Today had started out absolutely great. He didn't know where, but everyone seemed to be gone and the house was entirely silent. For once, he was happy to have his thoughts to himself without any interruptions from his sister. Or anyone. He flipped another page in the newspaper with his trademark smile in place, reading delightfully to himself. Days like this didn't come often. He was usually extremely busy with some form of paperwork or gathering notes for another World Meeting or something to that extent. But today, he was free. Today was all his. His time, no one else's.

-BANG- "Papa!"

Until now..

Standing, he was met halfway out of the living room by a distraught Mikhail who quickly wrapped his arms around the taller with tear filled eyes. The confused Russian placed an arm around the smaller's back and pulled him away, eyebrows furrowed. Had he not found Annessa?

"Mikhail, what is wrong?"

"Papa Anglie said it was this thing called Slender Man," Ivan froze, "and I don't even know if this thing is real! But if Annie's out there then we have to find her!" Mikhail continued, not realizing the drastic mood swing Ivan was showcasing, "I need your help. You attacked first in World War II and I KNOW you'll help me now! She needs to be found-"

"Mikhail, for once, I agree. We cannot rush into this."

"...What...?"

"I helped fight him, little one. He is not one to be messed with. Please obey me this one time and give it time. We will save her, I promise that."

"But what if he's killed her already...?"

Ivan sighed lightly, placing a large hand on Mikhail's petite shoulder, "He won't. He wants something. I'm just not sure what."

* * *

**Well, that's the longest I've ever written dialog for Ivan! I hope he's not OOC...! Anyway, according to my fiancé, Mikhail is "one of those annoying characters in horror movies that underestimates the killer when everyone else from the first knows what's goin' down!" so, I apologize, haha. But, he really loves his sister and doesn't want her hurt (and vice versa). Also, I was wondering who else everyone thinks should be included in this. So far I've been told Toris, Yao, and Kiku. I've never written for either of the two but I have some history with Kiku. Does anyone have any other favorite characters they would like to see Slender Man torment? I'm open for suggestions!**

**Anyway, I hope this was enjoyable! Thanks for reading and reviews are AMAZING!**

**Love, ShuChan**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All I own are Czech and Slovak.**

* * *

"Do you think we were wrong...?"

Alfred looked over at his long time friend and boyfriend silently. Mikhail had left their house not too long ago after being told the story of Slender Man, dead set on getting someone to help him find Annessa. Arthur was probably feeling guilty for denying the boy some form of help. Alfred felt it too. He wanted nothing more than to have Annessa back home and safe, but running head first into the woods that Slender Man is currently occupying, well...isn't the best game plan.

"Artie, you know better than anyone what he can do. We did the right thing. For now," came the almost inaudible reply from the American next to him on the couch.

"But he used Ivan against us, Alfred. I never wanted them to favor one of us over the other and this just pushed them farther away," the Brit huffed out, finally looking up from his worn book on the supernatural.

"Yeah, I know..."

"But the more pressing question is what is Slender Man up to now?" came the sighed out question, as another page was turned.

Alfred glanced over at the book. This book was one Arthur's older brother Conner had given him after they had helped a few years back. They each called to check on the Brit every now and then and would give odd advice on how to make sure Slender Man wasn't in the house. Which for a very long time the two blondes thought the man was dead. Of course, they did last time as well and Slender Man had proved them all wrong.

Another nagging question kept pulling at the back of Alfred's mind. Why Annessa? Sure she had everything to do with Arthur and the others. And she knew each of them on a personal level. But, why her? Was she special in some way? And why hadn't he taken Mikhail that night when the young Czech nation ran into him? Slender Man must have purposefully let the boy go so he could run back and tell everyone what he had seen. As some sort of warning, maybe. He wanted everyone to know that he was back and one of their own was in danger.

* * *

That morning had started out like any other in Russia. Cold and boring. Mikhail had stayed the night that night, not willing to come home to an empty house full of Annessa's things. It would only make his want to find his twin stronger and that was something Ivan, Arthur, and even Alfred had forbid him to do. As he walked into the kitchen he gave a small smile towards Toris before sitting down at the currently bland table. When he was younger, Toris and him were always the first to wake up. Toris had even taught the boy how to prepare breakfast when he was younger for those rare times that Toris wouldn't be awake yet.

As Mikhail watched the brunette's back, thoughts rolled around in his mind. Toris knew the stories of Slender Man. But, did Toris know he was real? Did Toris know that Annessa was currently in Slender Man's grasp and could possibly be dead? Mikhail didn't feel she were dead though. If she were, wouldn't he feel her land disconnect from its representive? But he felt nothing. Just the ache that was there from knowing she was missing and not being able to do anything about it.

"Mikhail?"

Snapping from his thoughts, he looked up to see the brunette in question staring at him in worry, "Oh. Ano, I'm fine. But, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what it is?" Toris asked, turning the stove down before sitting in front of Mikhail to give the boy his full attention.

"Well, you remember those stories, right? About Slender Man?"

A laugh, "Of course I do. You and Annie always asked to hear them before bed."

"What would you do if you found out that he was real?"

"Real...?" came the hesitant reply, "Mikhail, is there something you haven't told me yet? Is something wrong with Annie?"

Feeling a sudden wave of regret, Mikhail decided that it was too late to back out of the conversation and continued forward, "Well...when I had called a few nights ago and told you that Annie was missing again, I went to look for her, like I always do. I had rigged my phone a few years ago to track her down when she texts me so I can drag her back home and this time it said she were in the woods."

Toris' face contorted into one of confusion but said nothing, willing Mikhail to continue, "So, I followed it. And I searched for her for hours, looking over the park, asking people if they had seen her, everything. Out of the blue, I got a text from her. It said, "He sees you". When I tried to reply, my phone cut off and refused to power on so I decided to go home and look for her later. But when I turned around...I saw him. Toris, he was actually there...in front of me. And he almost touched me!"

The man who sat in front of Mikhail stared at the blonde in a mix of worry and confusion. Something must have happened between the two for him to make up such a tale about Slender Man. Real, hah! There could be absolutely no way that this thing was real! Ivan had only told the two the story so they wouldn't wander off alone into the woods, which Annessa did anyhow.

"Mikhail, is everything alright at home? You and Annessa aren't fighting, are you?"

Letting out a rather loud, annoyed sigh, Mikhail let his head drop to the table, "Toris, I'm serious..."

"I am too! You know I've always told you if something were wrong you can come and talk to me. But I didn't mean for you to make up stories!" the other huffed out as well.

"It's not!"

"Look, I have to finish cooking before everyone wakes up. When you're ready to talk about what's really bothering you, don't hesitate to tell me, okay?"

Mikhail watched in shock as the man stood from the table and turned back towards the stove, switching the dials quickly and resuming his cooking. Was it honestly that farfetched? Toris believed in more things than Mikhail did! And hadn't he even said he saw Slender Man once when Annessa questioned Ivan on the logistics of Slender Man years ago? Maybe he should go back to Germany...tell Ludwig, see if he had any advice. As of right now, there wasn't many he could rely on to give him the help he so desperately wanted.

* * *

As the door shut gently back into place, Mikhail peered into the quite house that belonged to his father Ludwig. After eating breakfast, he told Ivan that he was going to pay a visit to the German natives to see how well they were handling the news about Slender Man and left as soon as he could. Soon being immediately after breakfast, that is. But as he looked around the empty living room, he wasn't so sure that either of the Germans were even home. Gilbert did tend to get into trouble, that of which he knew all to well. And Ludwig always did find himself bailing his poor older brother out of it. That Mikhail also knew extremely well.

"Mikhail?" came a rather hushed voice from the entryway to the kitchen. Turning to face said room, Mikhail's eyes lit up as he saw the person standing there.

"Kiku!" he exclaimed, flinging his arms around the man. It had been a few years since he had gotten to see Kiku and though him and Ludwig were always in touch, the Asian nation hardly ever had time to visit anymore. And if anyone would believe him about Slender Man, it would be his Uncle Kiku.

"Well, i-it's nice to see you as well," the man stammered out, a bit surprised at the rather loud welcoming.

"I'm so happy to see you! You have no idea!"

Giving a laugh as Mikhail pulled away, Kiku graced the boy with a polite smile, "I'm sure, it's been about three years, hasn't it?" Kiku paused as Mikhail gave a curt nod, his smile never fading, "And I've heard that Annie has gotten herself into a bit of trouble?"

"They told you?"

"Hai, Gilbert did. I was instructed not to tell Ludwig of the more finer details," the raven haired man explained.

"We may have to, I can't find anyone who's willing to help me..."

Furrowing his brows lightly, Kiku gave Mikhail a rather knowing smile, "Or perhaps it's the fact that they have to prepare. Keep in mind, Mikhail, they've been through this at least twice. You have to learn to trust the people around you."

Sighing lightly, Mikhail dropped his gaze to the floor, "I trust them, I do... I'm just worried... I've never been up against anything like this and Slender Man used to really scare me when I was little... What if he's done something to her? I haven't gotten a text since the night I went to look for her."

"Trust me, I'm sure she's fine. Annessa's always been a 'firecracker'. She wouldn't let someone like Slender Man do her in just yet."

* * *

**-huff- And so, another chapter. Why is it so unbarebly late? Well, my fiance's computer broke so we've been sharing AGAIN and writer's block is just out for me this year, I don't know what it is. **

**Either way, I hope this was enjoyable! I'm trying my damnedest to make it longer (though I feel I'm failing at it) and look! Kiku! That's the longest I've ever written for him, I do believe. Actually, this may be the first time he's shown up in any of my writings... I suddenly feel bad...!**

**Reviews make me smile!**

**Ano means Yes in Czech.**

**Love, ShuChan**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: All I own are Czechoslovakia.**

* * *

Ludwig kicked the back door to a closed position with his foot as he carried the last bags of groceries into his kitchen. While running errands, Ludwig received an excited text from his older brother, proclaiming that Mikhail was spending the night and that Kiku was tagging along as well. Though the news surprised him, he was more than happy to have both the men stay at his place. At least nothing would get broken (like with Feliciano). But as he entered the kitchen, he realized just how quiet his house was. Gilbert had informed him of his guests not but mere minutes ago, how could everyone be gone already?

Blinking in confusion, he sat the bags down and sauntered into the living room, expecting to be bombarded with hugs from Mikhail. But there was no one. This was mildly irritating. Why would they leave without at least informing Ludwig that they were going to head out? He slipped his phone from it's pocketed position and prepared to text his no good older brother until he heard faint voices coming from down the hall. That was his study. Why would they be in there? More confused than before, he followed the voices and let his hand gently rest on the door knob, poised to open said hunk of wood.

"Telling him about Slender Man won't help, Czechie. He'll just get stressed."

He paused at the sound of Gilbert's voice. Slender Man? What could they be talking about?

"But, I have to do something. Uncle Anglie and Uncle Amerika wouldn't help, hell even Uncle Rusko was afraid to help. Papa is the only one I can turn to now."

"Hai, you have a point, but Slender Man really took his toll on Ludwig, Mikhail. You can't act so hastily."

Ludwig's hold on the door knob tightened as he listened further. Had something happened that Mikhail didn't tell him? And what was this talk about Slender Man? What did he have to do with anything? Before the three occupants in his study could gossip further, Ludwig swung the door open, staring at the three in what seemed to be a mix of anger and confusion. Jumping, the nations who had taken solace in his study stared at Ludwig as if he had grown a third head, clearly surprised that Ludwig had been there. Growling a bit he directed his stare towards the petite blond Czech nation who sat on the couch that draped across the adjourning wall and opened his mouth to prepare his lecture before Gilbert cut him off.

"Don't get pissed at him, West, I told him not to tell."

"Figures," the taller blonde huffed out, "And why was that?"

"Because I didn't want you getting upset and running off to find Annie yourself. You're not Superman, Luddy, you can't fight Slender Man alone," came the worried reply.

"If he has her then I want something done!"

"And you think I don't?! Look, we both know better than anyone what that monster is capable of and frolicking into the sunset with him isn't a plan I'm ready to jump into!"

"If I may," Kiku interrupted with a raised hand to calm the bickering brothers, "Fighting will get us no where, clearly. If we're to get her back then we must think of a plan without breaking into debates about who-told-who-what. We have to get her back before-"

A knock sounded at the front door, successfully pausing Kiku in his speech. The four nations looked towards the hallway as the knock sounded for a second time before dying out. Who could possibly be knocking on Ludwig's door at this moment? Other than Feliciano, hardly anyone ever visited him at this hour. Huffing a small 'stay here', Ludwig vacated the room and wandered down the hall to check the front door. Gilbert and Kiku exchanged looks before Gilbert pushed himself off the desk to follow. Something wasn't right here and Gilbert was going to find out.

* * *

The phone was positioned at Arthur's ear, waiting for the person on the other end to answer. Alfred had drifted off to sleep hours ago and left Arthur to pick up his research on Slender Man. The Brit had read over every book more than twice and he was close to giving up until he remembered a book was missing. A certain book he had borrowed from Wales and had only read over two chapters before lending it to someone else at a World Meeting. That book was vital. It had information that Arthur didn't.

"Yes Arthur, how can I help you at one in the morning?"

Jumping lightly, Arthur stumbled to answer as the person on the other end picked up, "Norway, I have a question."

"That needs an answer at-" A pause, obviously to look at the clock, "1:48 in the morning?"

"Yes. That book I let you borrow, you still have it, right?"

"Of course I do. What type of person would I be if I went around losing another's belongings?"

Emerald eyes rolled lightly as Arthur let out an unamused laugh, "I need it."

"...At-"

"I know what bloody time it is. Yes, I need it"

The person at the other end of the phone sighed gently before answering, "Fine. Fine. I'll come over as soon as I can. But I expect a full explanation."

"Easy enough."

"Oh," Norway huffed out, "Also, I must warn you of the condition of the book. Yesterday when I was leafing through it, Den...drink...before...-"

Arthur blinked in confusion as his mobile drowned Norway's voice out with static before powering down. Pulling the device away from his ear, he stared at it in utter awe. It was charged. At least, he thought it was. He hadn't used it that much today, had he? Knowing it was dead either way, he stood to hunt down his blasted phone charger, letting the book he was currently holding fall to the couch. But as he looked forward towards the window that just so happen to be facing him, his phone slide from his hand and clanked against the wooden coffee table. Emerald orbs widened as they peered at the blank face of Him.

* * *

With shaky hands, Mikhail stared at the piece of paper that Ludwig had discovered abandoned on the porch. There were no words. Just a small trickle of blood and a lock of Annessa's light blonde hair attached to the corner. Depending on the wound, Annessa would heal quickly, Mikhail was sure of that. But he, and everyone in the living room, now understood to what extent the trouble they were in. As Ludwig slowly slipped the page from the Czech nation's hands and passed it to Kiku gently, Gilbert whipped out his phone and dialed Arthur to inform him of what had happened.

"We'll need to know the name of the park you saw him at Mikhail," Kiku uttered softly, looking to meet the distraught boy's gaze.

Nodding, Mikhail wiped his eyes of the tears that threatened to spill over, "Ano, I have the map on my phone still..."

"Guys," came Gilbert's voice as he removed his mobile from its position against his ear, "do any of you know if Arthur was planing on going anywhere? He won't pick up."

Ludwig glanced at the clock on his wall before huffing, "He might be asleep, considering the time difference."

"Pfft, at a time like this? He barely slept the last time," the other argued, placing his hands on his hips.

"Gilbert, it's still a plausible-"

The device Gilbert had used not but five seconds ago lit up as a text message was received. Lifting it up to look, his face lit up as he saw Arthur's name come across the screen. The others gathered around to see what news Arthur had that required a text instead of a phone call, which was unlike the Brit, but their hope soon faded as they read over the small sentence that flashed across the mobile's screen.

_'I'm back.'_

* * *

**Whew...I hope this was enjoyable... I'm hungry. So, I guess I'll be conning my fiancé into cooking. Reviews make me oh so very happy! GIVE ME MORE! xD**_  
_

**Czechie - The reason why Gilbert, Alfred, and Antonio refer to Mikhail as 'Czechie' is because in my role plays, that's the nickname they had given to him before Mikhail had figured out his human name. (Just like Annie is Annessa's)**

**Anglie - England in Czech**

**Rusko - Russia in Czech**

**Love, ShuChan**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: All I own are Czechoslovakia.

* * *

_'I'm Back.'_

The words lit up the screen like a silent threat. Had Slender Man really gotten to Arthur? The Brit had no trouble defending himself before! What happened?

"Uncle Prusko...? Is he okay...?" Mikhail finally choked out through his worry.

Heaving a worried huff, Gilbert looked up at the blonde, "Honestly? I dunno..."

Staring at the words as well, Ludwig took a few minutes to process the potential danger that they could be in now. Annessa was gone. Arthur was possibly gone. Alfred...was probably asleep. Slender Man's power must have grown since their last meet. Catching Arthur unaware was almost impossible now a days. Swiftly sliding the phone from his brother's grasp, the taller blonde redialed the Brit's number and awaited an answer after pressing Speaker. The phone rang for what seemed like a life time before it was picked up and a long drawn out line of static sounded from the other end. The four nations gave each other confused and worried looks as the end button was stamped down. How could this have happened? Arthur was so careful and his brothers always checked on him. Alfred was there, why didn't he help?

The four jumped as the phone lit up and rang out loudly, the American's name scrolling across the tiny touch screen. Giving another glance to the people around him, Ludwig answered it, barely able to get out a hello before they each heard Alfred's worried screech.

"DUDES! Artie's gone! His phone is nowhere to be found and the front door was wide open! Did he call you guys?! Do you guys know?"

"Gone? Have you checked everywhere?"

"Course I checked everywhere!" he growled out loudly, "He's not here!"

Stepping up, Kiku closed in on the phone, "Alfred-san, calm down. You won't be able to find him if you're panicking."

"Dude, I'm far from panicked. This is Arthur we're talkin' about, he doesn't just 'disappear', man, and he definitely wouldn't leave his front door open!"

After a moment of silence, the three gathered around Ludwig unanimously decided that they would travel to the Brit's home and meet with Alfred there. It would be a lot easier to assess the situation from there and possibly even look for Arthur.

* * *

The grass underneath his feet crunched lightly as his flashlight flitted through the trees. In the distance he could hear the faint calls from the other nations yelling out Arthur's name. Using his phone, they had found the park that was hidden deep within the forest behind the Brit's house. It had been abandoned for a few years now and neither of the nations knew if Arthur himself had known of the park's existence. It would be pretty farfetched that they would find the Brit here, but it was a start. As Mikhail flashed his torch around the area, the swings to his left creaked gently in the wind, causing shivers to run up his spine. The wooden picnic tables seemed as if they had fallen into disrepair years back and were falling apart. The designated grills were rusted beyond belief and the slide near the dilapidated swing set was laying on its side on the cold hard ground by itself.

A light fog had rolled in gently over time and Mikhail let out a huff as his family's voices started to drift farther and farther away. He was starting to fear that, like Annessa, Arthur wouldn't be found tonight. Looking up at the sky, the young Czech nations was starting to realize exactly how late it was getting and decided himself to call off the search until morning. As he pulled his phone from his back pants pocket, it lit up as a message was received. Annessa's name scrolled across the screen and he clicked the 'read' button quickly as his hope built up.

_'The proxy is awake. Welcome to our park.'_

Proxy? What was she talking about? Hitting the respond button slowly, fear and anxiety started bubbling up in his stomach. An overwhelming feeling of dread washed over him as he keyed out his message and hit send. Something told him that this wasn't good. That something bad was going to happen. He looked around the suddenly eerie trees in search for his fellow 'teammates' as his screen lit up again with another message.

_'Most questions have answers. But I am not the one with permission to give it. Ask when He has found you, for He knows all.'_

Mikhail let the breath he didn't remember holding out through his nose. What did that mean? Was someone after him? He looked up again as a twig snapped to his far left. Gulping, he backed up against the wall of the abandoned restrooms and shined his flashlight in the direction of the sound. Whatever it was, he wanted to see it. He wanted to look his family's tormentor in the face before he were to be taken or killed. As the sound neared, his body was wracked with tremors, fear taking over him.

"Dude, why the hell are you shinin' that in my face?"

Lowering the flashlight a few inches, Mikhail gave a weak smile as he noticed Alfred coming out from between two trees, "Thank God it's you! I though someone else was out there!"

"Someone else? Other than Artie?"

"Ano..." he muttered, "I got a strange text from Annie. Something about a 'proxy'. I tried to ask, but she wouldn't give me a straight answer."

"At least she's still being herself, I guess..."

Mikhail chuckled before looking back down at his phone again, "I'll wait for Papa to get here before I show you though... I'm not sure I fully know what she meant..."

"Yeah, I guess...wish I knew where they were," the other answered, turning his flashlight back towards the woods, "I kept hearing someone following me but every time I turned around, there was no one there. Not even that ninja Slender. I'm startin' to get worried."

A gulp, "Worried..? Could something have happened to them already?"

"Iunno, it all depends, really. Slender Man never really had a set target, just content with scaring the hell outta all of us at once or going after whoever he fancied or whoever pissed him off last," the American answered, shrugging his shoulders, "Lemme see the texts while we wait."

Handing the phone over, Mikhail took a look around as Alfred busied himself with the device. A moment of silence passed as the American nation read over the two texts briefly before clicking off and going to browser. Typing quickly, he searched proxy in the Google app and silently waited for the page to load before hitting one of the links with his finger. They read over the definition together, seemingly to silently come to an understanding of what Annessa meant. But who was the proxy? Her? Arthur? Or both?

* * *

**Getting intense. I hope everyone enjoyed! **

**Love, ShuChan**

**(I work hard for you guys, I really do. So hard, I've got a huge headache from all this thinking!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**_I've recently noticed that my muse for anything Slender related is next to nothing. I've had the overwhelming urge to write for my fanfiction, but I couldn't put myself to do it. I have so many ideas but I'm afraid to post anything new for I feel that if I don't finish with one, I won't have the capacity to finish another. Though I honestly hate to be doing this to the few who still enjoyed my Slendertalia, I must announce that, until further notice, my Slender Three is officially completed. _**

**_It was meant to stop at Slender 2, but I kept going, mostly for you guys. But as I have no idea what to do to keep this going, I must put it to a stop. I will keep it posted until I'm ready to pick it back up, but don't be expecting it anytime soon. _**

**_I hope you keep reading my other works! They may not be any good, but I'm sure they're somewhat enjoyable!_**


End file.
